In conventional imaging ways, a three-dimensional image model is converted into a two-dimensional gray-scale image and depth information of the image is lost during the imaging process. However, the depth information of the image is very important for subsequent applications (such as a 3D reconstruction, a geography mapping, etc.), so that it is significant to obtain a range image (or a depth map) for both theoretical research and engineering practice.